Utai Tsutzuketa
by captain menolly
Summary: She gave him her heart, her song and he broke it, threw it back at her. One day, far into the future, he may willingly want to claim that heart back.. but what about this strange boy? Modern, completely AU. SasuSakuGaa triangle.


**She gave him her heart, her song-- and he broke it, threw it back at her. One day, far into the future, he may willingly want to claim that heart back.. but what about this strange boy? Modern, completely AU. SasuSakuGaa triangle.**

I do not own Naruto but I do own the plot. O-o;; I also don't own "Ride on Shooting Star", and all I know is that it's from Furi Kuri. :3

**Utai Tsutzuketa**

**!xxx!**

_It was a childhood romance. For her, it was called love at first sight.. only then, it had been infatuation. For him, it was curiosity that got the best of him, and it always had-- especially in her case. The day Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke's eyes met, a terrifiying, horrible situation started to occur. ..And many others, now that you mention it. The first sign was how they were in the same classes, every year-- always placed right next to each other, working with each other. They were forced to converse and learn more about each other, hell-- they got in trouble together. Arguments, observations, cruel remarks, and attempts at compliments were made over the years but the feelings inside of them built up. Her, infatuation and disbelief, and him-- well.. curiosity and fascination. As idiotic and annoying as she may have acted at times, she was proud to be different, and was not only very intelligent and artistic-- lovely as well. Also, as cold and brutal he may have been, he was actually being kind at times, observing odd things, and proving also to be very smart and slightly artistic-- he also had good looks. Everyone, or at least, almost everyone, thought they were perfect. Complete opposites._

_**"Opposites attract, right?"**_

_Complete and utter irony. One always smiled, even through the pain, and was kind and cheerful, as well as helpful. The other was dark, brooding, and an observer-- not a helper; he could pretty much care less of people most of the time. Opposites. For some reason, irony has the oddest ways to betray its own meaning and things on the contrary, then afterwards, twists the world back into "normality". The day his curiosity started growing was the day he had said that she wasn't normal. Obviously disturbed, perturbed, and any other words I'm too lazy to find that sound like that, she lashed out in a calm and dangerous manner. Her voice, low and deadly, sent shivers up his spine, even to this very day, when that was so very, very long ago-- or so it had seemed over the years that way in their minds. The malice and venom sent to him through her words, tone, and overall aura made even him, the human icecube, almost want to back away in slight fear._

_**"And who in the hell has the right to describe normality?"** she'd started._

**_"I don't think that any being, human or other, has the right, reason, or power to state a definition of a word unknown that is commonly associated with people who have the same faces, likes, dislikes-- aka the whole fucking population! Do you think you have the right to tell me I'm not normal, of all fucking people? Kutabacchi maeyo!"_**

_Not only her sudden anger, but her opinions and way of looking at things positively intriuged him. How she could change from a Saint to Satan's Spawn in under 3 seconds flat? Not even his usually flaring temper could do that, nor anything close to it! Besides, his record was 11 seconds. 11 seconds to get into a mode half as pissed as that. Almost jealous was he of her way with words, sending just enough chills up one's spine to make them rethink their own opinion, as well as enough emotion behind it. He had learned over the years not to insult her or her opinions in any way, shape, form, or impliment-- and she not to pry into his emotions; under his guard she tried to slip every now and then, to get a peek of what's beyond the ice glacier on his tundra-- never getting far, but inching closer every time. He had noticed this, and after a long while, accepted it bit by bit. The two became closer, and everyone was sure of the impossible-- Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura would get together. ..And.. they did, actually._

_But.. it was not to last. Most "fairy tales" don't really last past the happily ever after. The perfection and flawlessness fades away, whether breaking right away or slowly and gradually. Sakura and Sasuke's story ended suddenly, not just a bump in their storyline, but the rest of the pages were ripped out, never to be found nor rewritten. And yet.. that was long ago. This is now. Sakura will never forget Sasuke, nor his words. Her heart still beats for him every day, or so others tell her. But she knows better. She doesn't love anyone. ..Not even herself. She cared for her friends, loved them, but that was as far as it went; her small circle of close friends that would protect her with their lives, and she would do the same for any one of them. Her walls built up slowly, and then, ruling an empire that enclosed her heart, Sakura felt bored. Soon she fell into the music industry, like her long-lost dreams had always envisioned; 6 years after she had met him. Pained, but alive, she struggles now to keep her band alive as well as--_

"Sakura!"

The voice, dragging the owner of the name back into reality, slammed the small book shut just as she was writing. Angered slightly, a jolt went through the girl, her wild, swirling jade green eyes looking up to meet crystalline blue. Pink and blonde tresses clashed as moments later, the two females trudged along the sidewalk, side-by-side and tired as ever. The slightly older, with tan skin and a model's body, was Yamanaka Ino; bassist of _Tsuresatte Kure, _or as known in America, where they were right now, _Beyond the Breaking Point. _The other, pale-skinned and also nicely filled out, was Haruno Sakura herself; lead guitarist and vocalist of _Tsuresatte Kure. _They were headed to their studio, where they'd meet up with the other girls and get some practice in. Luckily, their manager was the perverted, yet kind and hard-working Hatake Kakashi, who seemed to actually enjoy their music instead of just produce it.

Ino, stiffening as tension settled in, turned her head slightly to glance at her best friend; cold and silent, like a glacier. A small, sad smile lit her features, but was hidden from Sakura, who kept her head down yet facing forward. Fists clenched at her sides, she started to run, pink tresses falling behind her as she laughed, daring the blonde to try and catch her. Sensing the challenge, Ino moved hastily after the small, speedy girl. While Ino had looks and charm, Sakura was graced with strength and speed; and it showed. Speeding up to a daring level, the 17-year-old let her legs guide her to the studio, where she screeched to a stop and literally ran into someone. Knocking them over and instinctively grabbing them as she flew through the air, they both landed with a thud in a pile of soft snow, her on top of the other person. Blowing her pink hair of her eyes, Sakura's jade eyes were once again swirling, alive with excitement.

At the movement below her, she then remembered she had grabbed the person. Rolling off of them and blushing in embarassment, she scratched the back of her head, nervous. Narrowed seafoam eyes glanced up to meet hers, shocking her slightly. _What lovely eyes.. _she mused, staring rudely at the pale face the eyes belonged to. Observing him, she found that black surrounded his eyes; almost like make-up, but it was obvious it was from major lack of sleep. Kanji ran across his forehead, and she read the word _Love. _Short red hair was his, as well as a frail, small frame of a body. Grim fascination found its way to her as she rudely considered to stare. The boy, around her age, was obviously annoyed. Growling low under his breath, he stood and brushed the snow from his all black outfit. Sakura, tilting her head, taking all of him in at once, didn't care about her lack of manners. Ino, just arriving, obviously did.

"Sakura!" Seeing the said girl didn't respond, the blonde tried something else.

"Forehead girl!"

"SHUT UP INO-PIG!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed, suddenly on her feet, pointing a shaking, accusing finger at Ino, who laughed.

The boy, annoyed, crossed his arms and turned away. Sakura dropped her arm, looking over at him again when he sighed in irritation, again studied him. He seemed to feel her stare as he stiffened, and turned his head and stared back at her blankly. Two shades of green clashed, both a bit miffed at the other shade. He seafoam green, and her a light clover. She stumbled back, then grabbing Ino's wrist, promptly scrambled away and into a small building. Turning around fully to the direction the girls ran to, the boy lifted one hand to his chin and stared curiously at the building that wasn't too far away. _Hm.. interesting.. maybe I should.. _his musing paused. _Maybe I should go see.. who she is. _Letting his arms drop to his sides, he sighed. _And why was she staring at me, anyway? I'm not that interesting._

**!xxx!**

"Sakura! What the hell were you doing, just staring at that boy!" the said girl shrugged indifferently.

"I'm not sure."

The two girls walked deeper into the building, side-by-side. Senseless chatter reigned in the hall, then silenced as four pairs of eyes met as the two stepped into the room. Crystalline blue, moonlight white, chestnut brown, and jade green all flashed quickly with happiness as the four bodies were seemingly tackling each other, but were really only in a simple war for hugs from the others. This was daily ritual, and not one of the four females thought it annoying or 'getting old' as of yet. Giggling echoed, then the giggling erupted into pure laughter. A grey-haired man observed this alone, and gazed dully at the girls, who slowly let their laughs drawl out as they stared at their manager, who's lips quirked into a half-smile under his mask.

"Ready to practice?"

"As always!" Ino boistered.

**!xxx!**

"Orange slide, the sky that it reflects

Sponge's pride, being dangled.."

Sakura's voice filled Kakashi's ears as she sang into the microphone, and Ino's soon joined hers for the next verse.

"Spider

The apprehension that was caught alive

It's okay even if I don't hide it

I want to have colored dreams.."

Again, the pink-haired female soloed.

"Ride on shooting star

With the voice of my heart, like a shotgun

I kept on singing!"

Tenten almost laughed as her lone voice echoed on the next line.

"Grunge hamster, be grown up

Lobster of revenge, bring it along.."

Hinata and Tenten sang in an alto/soprano duet, Tenten the mild, medium alto and Hinata a clear, high soprano.

"Sniper

I'll say, "What can you see

In that fringed world?"

I want to touch it before I aim for it.."

Then, finally, emotions and enjoyment at max, the company of four sang altogether.

"Ride on shooting star

Searching for you, and in withdrawal syndrome

I told a lie..

Ride on shooting star

With the voice of my heart, like a shotgun

I kept on singing.."

In the arrival of the song's end, all four girls ended up posing stupidly as Kakashi took their picture for their souvenir of the first time that song was practiced right. Tenten, with her fingers pulling out her eye sockets and her tongue stuck out, was being pinched lightly by the midnight-haired Hinata, who's hair was being ruffled by Ino, who was being tackled by Sakura, and so on.. But later on, looking at the pictures, Kakashi noticed something in the backdrop of the photos. Red hair, pale skin, and seafoam green eyes..

**!xxx!**

Eh.. yeah.. it kinda sucks. .., When I got to the actual music part I had writers' block, so please forgive me.


End file.
